memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Horror in Space/Chapter Three
On board the Der'kal combat cruiser the General is giving orders to his men. I want that man alive so I can kill him myself the females are yours to do with as you see fit the General says as he looks at his men. The squad leader looks at him. Yes, General all right men you heard the General let's move out and retake that starbase FOR HAR'TAK the squad leader says as he raises his weapon. FOR HAR'TAK the soldiers shout as well. They leave for the drop shuttle. At the starbase Typhuss asked B'Elanna about the weapons array. Are the weapons online? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the console. No it looks like they used the last of their torpedoes repelling the last Der'kal assault before the lost contact with Starfleet in 2341, and their phaser banks are burnt out B'Elanna says as she looks at the console then up at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks for a minute. Is there anything we can use as a weapon, like a high power cutting beam says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the console. No nothing B'Elanna says as she looks at the console then Typhuss and the landing party. Then Laurel looks out the window. What the hell are those approaching the starbase Laurel asked as she points at the approaching specs. Typhuss looks at the screen. A drop shuttle, TIE fighters says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him. That's not good Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its time for a fight says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel then gets out his particle rifle and sets the weapon on kill. B'Elanna opens the case that they brought from the Charger and it has compression phaser rifles and she hands two to both Kira and Laurel, as Kira and Laurel charged them both Typhuss looks at them both. I know you two weren't expecting combat, but both of you will be fine just stay calm says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and Laurel. Laurel looks at Typhuss. I won't let you down Typhuss Laurel says as she looks at him. Kira looks at her husband. I've been in combat before honey you know I'm always ready, Laurel stick with me and you'll do fine Kira says as she looks at her husband then turns to Laurel. Laurel nods at Kira. Meanwhile the Valiant and her task force are at warp 9.98 on course for the starbase. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is sitting in the Captain's chair and looks over at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny how far are we from the system? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. He inputs commands into the console and report. We're 1:23 away from the sector Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at the helm console. He gets worried as Commander Keller looks at him. We'll get there sir Commander Keller says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He looks at him and nods. At the starbase the drop shuttle lands on the outer hull on the deck where they were drilling into the starbase Laurel and Kira are there ready to repel boarders, then the soldiers start popping down and the fire fight starts as soldiers are going down as both Laurel and Kira are doing good but more stormtroopers keep dropping down and they fall back as Laurel closed the doors to the section they were defending. Laurel to Typhuss more troopers got the drop on us we couldn't hold them much longer I've locked down the section, and we're heading back to the ops center Laurel says as she spoke over the combadge. On deck 23 Typhuss and B'Elanna are awaiting stormtroopers to drop down as well as he spoke into the com. Kira here, copy that says Typhuss as he talked into the com. B'Elanna looks at him. At least their doing well B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. How are we going to get out of this one, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. We've got the leadership of you Typhuss and reinforcements on the way B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, we are still cut off from the shuttlebay and we have stromtroopers aboard the starbase says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him but is cut off when they hear drilling from where they were at and they aimed their rifles at where the sparks are falling from and the piece of plating falls and then as a stormtrooper drops and Typhuss shot him causing sparks to erupt from his chest plating and he falls down back first more drop down and start shooting at the pair as they're shooting at the troopers taking them down one by one as more drop down. THIS ISN'T TURNING OUT HOW WE LIKE IS IT B'Elanna shouts as she's firing her compression phaser rifle. Typhuss looks at her. No its not says Typhuss as he fires his particle rifle at the stormtroopers.